Enemies
by MusicIsMyPassion15
Summary: I wanted to try my own oc story. My ocs are Dontay and Diamond. Hope u like
1. Chapter 1

New Arrival

Diamond's POV

I'm moving to England with my bestie and my brother. Her name is Nina and she has brownish blonde hair and green eyes. My brother name is Alfie he is the prankster along side his companion Jerome Clarke. Jerome is like my second brother because he taught me everything I know. Jerome and my brother have been in that boarding school since they were six years old. My mom and dad decide to leave him their with Jerome and we moved here . I was 4 when we moved that's when I met Nina. She was six years old. She went to England for two terms but comes and visits in the summers and now I can go to Liverpool and go to school with them. I packed my bags because tomorrow I'm leaving. "Goodbye America, hello England.'' I shouted then I took out my iPod and played Beez in the Trap by Nicki Minaj. I started singing along.

"_Bitches ain't shit and they ain't say nuthin hundred motherfuckers can;t tell me nuthin I beez in the trap b-beez in the trap." _I stop singing when my mother came in.

"Yes mother?" I asked. She walked over to my suitcase. And made sure I had everything.

"Just making sure you had everything you need if you're going back to England and dinner's ready so come and eat. She said. I turned my iPod off and headed down stairs for dinner. Instead of steak I gotten a surprise party. All my friends was in the living room. Jenny,Chris, Mary, Hope, Star and more. My boyfriend Xavier was there too. My house was so live that night. When the going away party was finished I headed to my room with all the presents I had gotten. I will miss my friends and my boyfriend. He had gotten me a necklace we the words **Bad Ass** on it. He put it on me while I talked to my other friends. When he finished we kissed my dad wasn't to approving of Xavier because he was a bad boy. But that what I liked about him. We are the same we're both bad but can be sensitive at times, both have short tempers, and we both can fight. Yeah that pretty much raps our personalities up. I packed my presents and headed to bed. I set my alarm to six in the morning because my plane leaves at 8 in the morning Then I drifted off to my peaceful sleep.

DONTAY'S POV

I was in my room packing my suitcase so I could go to my sister school. She kinda a good two shoes. She has black hair and dark brown eyes like my father. I look like my mom. She has blonde hair with blue eyes. I ran my hand through my blonde hair while getting frustrated because I couldn't find my poster of Jennifer Lopez. She's like my idol. And she pretty hot. I put my poster in my suitcase and headed down stairs where my friends were. We partied till 3 in the morning. When the last of my friends left I headed to my room. I fell a sleep for like 3 hours. Soon my alarm clock was going off. I shut it off then headed to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and took a shower then I put on my school. She was already downstairs eating a cream cheese bagel. She gave me one since it was my its favorite. It was 8am and a trip to Liverpool from is a 3 hour ride. My is to good so cause chaos. The ride was to long so I turned my music up and started to bumping to it. My mother looked at me with a disapproval looked I just rolled my eyes and started back jamming.

"You're only 14 and you're such a rebel." She said with her strong British accent. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well if Mara wasn't a goody two shoes then I wouldn't be such a rebel." I yelled. She started crying.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to yell." I said. She stop crying. I gave her a quick hug so she wouldn't take her hands off the stirring wheel. We arrived at the campus at 11 o'clock in the morning. The other

students were already at school. I was left with victor until 1. He showed me around the house but he was way to creepy for me. And I wonder whats up with him and the things in this house he said I couldn't touch anything. So I just walked to my room. I sharing with some girl named diamond since all the boys rooms were taking. I have to stay in the creepy attic. Man I bet that were victor soul died because he was so cruel looking. I unpacked my things and went downstairs where Trudy had a feast on the table. She gestured for me to come and grab a bite. I was only 12 so I went into the common room to watch tv. Nothing was on so I went back to my room. I sat on my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction**

**OK I know I said diamond and dontay was gonna be my ocs but im adding one one more. She gonna be joy's little sister. So imma put a poll up and u vote on it.**

**So this is what already happened dontay is up in the attic sleep waiting for the others to get back. Diamond is about to get off her plane in this chapter. Hope u like. Review please**

Nina's POV

"Finally school is over." I said. They others agreed as we walked out the school toward our house. Fabian was in front of Patricia and Eddie so I ran to catch up with him. I grabbed his hand then intertwined them. We walked the rest of the way back to the house together. It was 1:00 so we started our homework. We changed after our homework so we could get out of those hideous uniforms. I went down stairs to find Alfie and Mara. I found Alfie first. I walked over to him and pulled him away from Jerome.

"When is Diamond getting here?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders then took out his phone.

" I'll text her right now to see where she at." He replied.

"OK." I said. He text her then his phone went off in least than 30 seconds.

"She says she about to land." He replied.

"Whose gonna get her?" I asked  
" I will since it's my little sister. Fabian can you drive me their?" He said. Fabian nodded so they left and went and went to pick up Diamond. After Diamond was taken care of I went and found Mara. I walked in on her and Jerome kissing. I cleared my throat to let them know I was in the room.

"Mara can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure Nina. What's up?" She said.

"when is your brother getting here?" I asked. Before she could say anything Victor came downstairs.

"Miss Jeffrey your brother will be staying in the attic with miss Anderson. And he is in his room now probably unpacking." His creepy 2000 year old voice rang.

"Mara go get him so we can meet him." I said. She nodded then ran up the steps to the attic. She came back downstairs within 10 minutes with a blonde haired boy with black jeans with chains, a red graphic tee, and black converses. He also had on a black leather jacket with one fingerless glove on which was also black. I'm guessing his favorite color is black. He waved at me then started to introduce his self to us.

"Hi I'm Dontay." He said. He walked over to me then put his hand out.

"You must be Nina the American. And your Amber, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome and Alfie is the black one ,and Fabian was the other boy that left." He said. I nodded.

"What brings you to Anubis house?" I asked.

"Well my parents want me to be a goody to shoes like my sister here but I can do it I'm just to bad." He said. Yup Diamond will like him for sure. I could tell by the way he dress him and Mara were opposite. She was miss goody goody and he was bad boy. Eddie and Patricia will like them. Just think about how they will make them their prodigies. I cleared the thought out of my head. Dontay walked to the common room and started flipping through channels. He seemed pretty cool. He had the laid back attitude same as Diamond. I see a perfect match I just hope Amber doesn't see it. Because I would feel bad for them she constantly takes pictures , squeals then at like nothing ever happened. But I still like her. OMG! I can't wait Dia will be here soon. I couldn't wait because I started squealing like Amber yea maybe we should hangout a little less. Fabian text me and told me they were on there way back home. I got excited one more time before I told the others. We waited in the common until we heard the door open.

Diamond's POV

Finally I'm getting my ass off this fuckin plane. I grabbed my bags and headed for security check. I check my bags and head to the waiting room. I got a text from my brother telling me that he was on his way to come and get me. I grabbed my bags and headed out front. I text him back saying I was out front. He said ok then I waited ten minutes for him to get there. When he got of the car he walked over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey lil sis what been happen."He said.

"Got into a couple of fights, got suspended, punishment, that's pretty much it." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait for you to meet my amazing girl friend." He said.

"Amber right." I said. He nodded.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well Nina talks about her, Patricia and Fabian her boy friend a lot over summer vacation." I said. His mouth made an o shape.

"So are we going or not." I asked. He nodded while picking up my suitcase and heading toward the car. When we got to the car a boy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes was in the driver seat. Now I could tell why Nina liked him he was to fuckin adorable.

"Hi you must be Fabian." I said.

"Nina talks about you a lot." I added. He started blushing.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said. He smiled then said the same to me. He started the car so I got in the back. Alfie called shoot gun so he sat next to Fabian. We finally arrived at the house.

"Wow this place is creepy. How do you guys stay here?" I asked

"You'll get use to it." Fabian reassured me. I followed them into the house. Alfie guided me into the common room. I seen Nina sit on the couch with some cute boy. I sneaked up behind her and hugged her from the back. She turned around and realized it was me. She hugged me back then introduced me to the others. That Joy girl had a pretty bitchie attitude. I just shrugged it off. I new here and I don't want to make a bad name for myself.

"Who am I sharing rooms with?" I asked. Dontay the cute boy was raising his hand. Damn I don't think I can last a day in a room with him. He showed me the way to our room and he helped me unpack. After that we went downstairs but before we opened the do I looked into his crystal blue eyes and he looked into my hazel eyes. We was about to kiss until His sister came up to get us. Damn he was just to cute. We walked downstairs together. When we walked in the common room all eyes were on us.  
"Awe." Amber said. I finally realized he was holding my hand. I started blushing. I let go and sat by Nina. Joy looked at me and I stirred back at her. I finally confronted her about her attitude.

"Ha Joy cut the attitude out I do shit to you." I said. Every body looked at me then looked at her. She was furious and just left.  
"Bitch." I screamed while she left. When she was finally out of the room everybody started dieing. I mean they were rolling. Trudy had finally put the food out and we started eating. That food was banging. I had two plates but things got hectic when Jerome and Alfie started a food fight. Of course I joined in then I got spaghetti thrown on me. I turned around and Joy was standing there with a handful of spaghetti. I stopped the food fight and walked over Joy. I started to say something but Victor came in. I walked back by Nina and Joy smirked. I gave her the finger and she took that smirk right off her face.

"Who started this mess?" Victor voice boomed. He looked at my brother then Jerome.

"Clarke and Lewis I should have known you it was too." he said while giving them toothbrush.

"Spotless." he said sending them on their way. The quickly left the room heading to where ever. I went up to my room to get ready for my first day of school. Dontay was already asleep. I guess that food fight wore him out. I grabbed some of my clothes and headed toward the girls bathroom. I took a 5 minute shower hen changed into my clothes. I raced back to my room and got into bed I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about that food fight. Gosh I love my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENEMIES**

Thxs for reviews

Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fa – Thxs and he was tired of them so he didn't care about it.

**Joy's POV**

That little bitch gave me the finger. I'm surprised victor didn't see it. He gave Alfie and Jerome their punishment and left. Diamond was headed up to her room. So that just left Nina, Fabian and I. I walked over to Fabian while Nina and him were talking.

"Hey Fabes." I said in my most seductive voice. He looked at me funny and I swore I heard Nina say something under her breath.

"What was that Nina I didn't quite get that. Can you repeat that but a bit louder." I asked. She turned to face me then came up real close to my face.

"Do you really want to know what I said." She asked. I nodded my head getting annoyed by her.

"Can you spit it out." I asked angrily at her for wasting my time.

"Fine I said your a bitch, a slut, and a whore." She blurted. I was furious I just wanted to slap her.

"How could you call me all them words." I asked. She looked me dead and my eyes now. Fabian was in the back ground chuckling at Nina's comment. I turned to him and gave him one of Patricia's death glares. He stop laughing. I turned back to Nina.

"While it's the fact that you try and steal our peoples boyfriends." She said. I was about to hit her. But Victor came back downstairs. I walked up stairs thinking off a plan to take down Diamond then Nina and then Fabian will be mine. I went into my room to find Patricia and Eddie making out.

"Eww gross could you go somewhere else?" I asked annoyed with my roommate.

"O sorry Joy I taught I could spend some time in my room too." Patricia said back.

"Well can you hurry up." I yelled. Eddie kissed Patricia one more time then left.

"Fuck you Joy." She said to me then went to bed. I turned out the lights and snugged into my warm comfy bed.

**Nina's POV**

I'm so fuckin tired of Joy's bullshit. All she does is plot over how to win Fabian. She a bitch, a slut, a hoe, a whore o did I mention a bitch. She a devil too. She has all the boys drooling over her expect for Fabian, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie. I wanted to slap the daylight saving time out of her when she tried to seduce Fabian with her "I think I'm sexy voice". She was mad when I told her to her face what she was. I'm not the only one who thinks she a bitch. She just so full of her self. I kissed Fabian good night then headed to mine and Amber's room. I walked past their door and over heard what was said.

"Eww gross could you go somewhere else?" Joy obviously said annoyed.

"O sorry Joy I taught I could spend some time in my room too." Patricia said back.

"Well can you hurry up." Joy yelled. Then the door started opening so I walked to the girls bathroom until the coast was clear. I walked back just in time to hear the good part.

"Fuck you Joy." Patricia said. Then the lights went out in their room so I went back to mine and started cracking up. That's why Patricia's one of my best friends she so funny. I was about to go to bed but had to check and make sure Diamond was ok. I walked to the attic door and slowly opened it. I walked up the stairs slowly trying not to make a sound. I opened the second door to the attic. I gasped as I watched my little sister **BTW(Nina and Diamond are friends but she calls her her little sister.) **making out with Dontay. When they finally noticed I was there they broke apart. I grabbed Diamond arm and pulled her down the steps all the way to the common room.

"What the hell." I screamed/whispered to her.  
"What do you mean what the hell." She said. She is so much better at pretending nothing just happen then I am. She wants to be an actress and she was doing a pretty dag on job of it.

"You just came and you are already making out with the other new student." I said.

"We weren't making out." She replied.

"Then what were you doing cause you damn sure wasn't sleeping." I said. I could tell she wanted to say something.

"OK we were making out but I was sleep at first then he woke me up with his snoring so I threw my pillow at him and he woke up. Then he asked me why I threw my pillow at him so I told him and he came over and returned it to me. He then looked into my caramel hazel eyes and I looked into his crystal blue eyes. Then we both leaned in and kissed I swear I felt fireworks." She said. I awed her like Amber did. Damn I really need to spend less time with that girl or she will turn me into a girly girl that's likes totally obsess with clothes, shoes, and make up.

"OK you can go out with him but be careful." I warned. She nodded then went back to her room. I followed behind her but broke off the trail when I got to my door. I crept inside where I thought Amber was sleep but actually wide awake.

"Nina Martin why are you up this late at night?" She interrogated me.

"Talking to Diamond why." I asked her.  
"Oh I thought you was with Fabian." She said.

"What were you too talking about." She asked yet another question.

"Well I walked in on Dontay and Diamond making out so I told her to be careful." I told her. Her whole face lit up in excitement. I knew she had a plan but I didn't know what it was and who it involved. I certainly hope I'm not a part of it. But she didn't have to read my mind to know what I was thinking because she just blurted it out.

"OK so we have to hook them up and I have a plan and your part of it." She said. The she started to go threw the steps.

"Step1- gather everybody up but joy to come play truth or dare." She said.

"Step2-get Dontay our Diamond to say how the feel about each other." She added.

"Final step- Dare them to kiss and get together as a couple." She concluded. I agreed with her plan. Then she said something else.

"I'm so making them a scrapbook." She yelled. I laughed at my spunky friend then I walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I started to fall asleep when I hit my pillow because it was like 12 in the morning.

"Night Ambs." I yawned. No answer so i turned to my friend who was out cold and closed my eyes.

* * *

**OK guys I know a lot of you guys read this story I need some reviews so I can know if you want me to continue or not because I type confused. So review please and tell me if you like it and if I should continue. And vote on my poll because I think I gonna put Joy's sister in the next couple of chapters and I need a name so if you can vote on my poll which is on my profile that would be great THANKS.**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So nobodies reviewing so im not making a new chapter until I get more reviews so if u can please review then that would be great. Or you can not review and I just take down the whole story. So if u like it review. If u don't like it then don't say anything.


End file.
